Aptitude for Flying
by Lystelle
Summary: Post Serenity. Zoe's on a path of destruction, Mal and Inara seemed to be fighting more, Simon and Kaylee are inseparable, River has a new place on the ship and Jayne...is Jayne. COMPLETE.
1. Life After Death

_Author's Note: This is my Firefly/Serenity fan fic. I have revised and reposted this chapter to make it a little cleaner. I hope you like it. I love reviews._

_Disclaimers: I don't own anything. Joss Whedon does._

* * *

"Zoë!" Malcolm Reynolds yelled as he watched her stroll into the rain of fire that descended down on them. "Gorramit, Zoë!" Mal looked over at his right. "Jayne, cover us, I'm going for the goods and Zoe."

Jayne nodded and opened fired with one of his many guns as Mal went in after her. He pulled her down just as she took a bullet into her left shoulder. He kept a firm grip on her and yanked her to the booty. Once he had his crew member and what they had come for he pulled them both up and ran toward the mule.

"Jayne, haul ass," Mal yelled.

Once they were safely in Serenity, Mal grabbed Zoe's arm as she tried to leave. Mal hit the intercom. "River, get us out of here." The ship thrived with power as the temporary pilot took her into space. Mal rounded on Zoe. "What the hell are you doing?"

"The job, sir."

Mal stared at her. "The job? The job was not to get your brains splattered all over that gorram moon." He released her arm. "Zoe, you disobeyed a direct order."

Her cold expression didn't waiver.

"If I can't count on you anymore, I need you to tell me."

"It won't happen again, sir."

Mal's expression softened. "I know that you've been through a lot but you can't be reckless, not when me and mine is at risk."

Zoe nodded. "Yes, sir."

She turned and walked away from him, he didn't stop her. He made his way up to the bridge where River was pulling them out of atmo. "Report."

River flipped a couple of switches. "We should be to Persephone in two days."

"That's a day a head of schedule."

River nodded and turned to face Mal. "I found a short cut."

Mal's lips curved slightly. "You're good, little one."

"There was a malfunction during the job," she stated.

Mal nodded.

"She doesn't see the point anymore," River explained.

"The point of the job?" Mal's brow furrowed.

"The point of life."

Mal flinched. He caught a glimpse of Simon leaving Kaylee's bunk. "This is why ship romance is a bad idea."

* * *

Zoe didn't flinch as Simon dug around in her shoulder looking for the bullet. The clank of the metal against metal told her that he had removed it successfully. She glanced over at him as he readied a shot.

Her stomach twisted. "Doc, I don't feel so good."

Simon paused. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

Simon grabbed a pan and put in front of her just in time for her to vomit. He gave her a tissue and disposed of the pan. He took her temperature and asked, "How have you been feeling lately?"

"I've been tired a little more than usual but…" she trailed off.

Simon finished for her. "You haven't been sleeping well for about two months."

She nodded.

"Is everything else normal?"

Zoe considered this question carefully. Nothing had been normal since Wash had died. Her life was empty and hard. She hadn't been sleeping well because every time she closed her eyes she watched Wash die over and over again and every time there was no way for her to save him.

"Ain't nothin' out of the ordinary besides being shot," she replied.

Simon studied her a moment. "Would you humor me and let me run some tests?"

Zoe opened her mouth to protest but then nodded. He ran his test and excused Zoe. She went to her quarters where she laid down and stared at the ceiling trying to think of anything but Wash.

* * *

Mal was having a restless night. He decided to do a walk through of the ship making sure everything was secure. He entered the cargo bay. It was one of his favorite things about Serenity. She felt big and she felt like home.

"Mal?"

"Ahhh!" he started.

"Another battle cry?" Inara mused as she came toward him.

"You're supposed to be a sleep not sneaking about my ship looking for ways to kill me," he sniped.

Inara rolled her eyes. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm checking to make sure everything is secure."

"Couldn't sleep," Inara inserted.

"Something like that." He leaned against the railing. "What are you doing up, wandering around, scaring the life out of me?"

"I couldn't sleep either." She stood next to him and stared off to the back of the ship. "There seem to be a lot of these nights lately, with everyone."

Mal nodded. "I don't think anyone's felt quite right since Miranda."

"Except River, she seems to be at peace, unless things get too loud in her head."

"Yeah, she seems whole." Mal clutched the railing. "It seems like every job now; Zoe tries to get herself killed. I don't want to lose another crew member but if she keeps this up…"

"Zoe's strong but I don't know if I could ever come back from that." Inara avoided his gaze. "You and Zoe have had a hard life, you've lost a lot of people, but Wash was something she had never experienced before, he wasn't war or criminal or even harsh. He was everything you aren't and she needed that more than she would even let herself know."

Mal looked over at Inara's profile. It was then he realized how much he and Zoe were a like and he knew that if anything were to happen to Inara, he probably would've gotten himself killed by now.

"What?" She turned to look at him.

"I'm not sure I would come back from it either." He turned away from her. She did always fog things up but some times she made things absolutely clear and that was worse than the fog. He took a deep breath. "We'll be near the central planets if you want to get a client or two."

"Mal, I told you that I was done being a companion."

"How else are you going to pay rent?" he replied.

"I am not having this argument again. I told you I would help with jobs."

"We need your respectability."

"You have it; I don't need to be active to be respectable."

"You're not respectable when you're moonlighting as a criminal. I don't understand why you're giving it up."

She stepped in front of him forcing him to look at her. "You don't have to understand." Then she walked away from him.

Mal watched her disappear into her shuttle. He headed back to his with doubts that he would be able to find sleep, but he felt more at ease.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Doc?" Zoe entered the infirmary.

"Have a seat." He gestured to the only chair in the room.

"I'll stand." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

"Those tests I ran, one of them was very routine, just habit actually. Any time a woman is having any unusual symptoms we run a series of regular tests, it's a precaution."

"You're saying a lot of words that aren't saying a lot, Doc."

Simon took a deep breath. "You're pregnant, Zoe." She didn't move. "About three months pregnant."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Echoes

_Author's Note: Thank you very mcuh for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

* * *

Two Days Later…

Zoë's fist collided with Badger's face. She was immediately pulled to the ground with a thud. Mal was hovering above her, his face still with fury. "Zoë, go back to the ship," he sneered through his teeth.

"I had heard the rumors that your little soldier there had gone suicidal," Badger said rubbing his jaw. He signaled for his posse to put away their weapons as he watched Zoë leave.

"She may have been out of line, but you best watch your mouth."

"Apologies, Captain," Badger tipped his hat.

"Can we deal?" Mal was feeling edgy. Zoë was always on the job with him and now he couldn't trust her.

"As you wish."

Badger milked the fact that Zoë had slugged him to lower the price, Mal accepted resentfully and he and Jayne headed back to Serenity.

They boarded the ship and Mal headed up to the bridge. He found River in the co-pilot seat as usual. She was often there even if she wasn't helping him out. He sat down in Wash's old seat and gazed over the dinosaurs that were sprawled across the pilot area that no one seemed to have the heart to take down. Mal had grown accustomed to them and they would probably always remain there. Wash had been the best pilot he had ever flown with and a good friend.

"I miss him too," River said quietly.

Mal gave her a weak smile.

"Recovery is a part of life. It takes time for wounds to heal."

"I don't know if these will ever heal for Zoë and they might not heal right."

"She's lost in the darkness but she hasn't stop searching." River tilted her head. "Just like you haven't."

Mal jerked his gaze to her. Her expression was soft and innocent. He didn't respond. He turned and hit the intercom. "Heat her up, Kaylee. Let's get off this rock."

* * *

"What is that hair brain girl up to?" Jayne asked stepping up next to Simon and Mal who were watching River in the kitchen.

"She wanted to make dinner for everyone," Simon replied tilting his head as he watched her.

Jayne rolled his eyes and stomped out of the dinning area.

"Doc, can I have a word?" Mal and Simon both turned to see Zoë standing in the doorway.

"Sure." He followed her to the infirmary where she closed the doors behind them. "What can I…"

"I want you to abort it."

Simon's eyes widened slightly and his mouth opened and closed like a fish before he spoke. "Zoë, I think that you need to take some time…"

She interrupted, "I appreciate the concern, Doc, but I can't…"

Simon nodded slowly. "There are a couple of things I need to perform the procedure. We'll have to wait a couple of days."

She nodded. "I'd appreciate it if you would keep all of this between you and me."

"Of course."

Simon watched her leave and ran his hands over his face, letting out a deep sigh.

"You all right, Simon?" Kaylee stepped through the doorway.

"I'm okay," he reassured her opening his arms to her allowing her to nestle against him.

"You looked sad." Kaylee ran her fingers over his arms lazily.

He relaxed into her comfort. "I am sad for someone else."

Kaylee tucked her head into the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around him. Simon inhaled her sweet scent and held her close for a long time.

* * *

"Hi, little albatross, what are you doing?" Mal said as he entered the bridge.

"Just listening."

Mal listened for what she might be hearing. "To what exactly?"

"Everyone's thoughts are very loud tonight; it's quieter up here but not silent."

Mal shook his head and sat down at the helm. "I bet it'd be nice to have an off switch."

River nodded. "People wouldn't be so annoyed to be around me if I could switch it off."

"You're sure up here a lot." Mal changed the subject.

"I like it up here."

"It's not just the quiet that attracts you," he stated.

"Wash still lives here. I hear him up here some times."

Mal's brow furrowed.

"Echoes," she finished.

Mal glanced at the dinosaurs again. "Echoes," he murmured. He looked back up at her. "You like flying."

"Improbable action, people can't fly," she stated. "High aptitude for piloting."

Mal smiled at her. "Definitely a high aptitude."

"I've spent the last four years having my brain cut on and running from those people, I missed the years of school where I was supposed to decide what I was going to be when I grow up. I need to pull my own weight; I'm almost eighteen, time to be an adult." She pulled her feet onto the chair and hugged her knees in close. "There is no hurry. I just wanted you to know."

Mal nodded.

* * *

Long after Mal left, River wandered back toward her quarters when she saw Zoë. River slowed her pace wondering if she should say anything.

Zoë acknowledged River with a nod.

"She knows her name even though you don't want to give it to her," River muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Zoë asked.

"She knows her name." River's eyes dropped to Zoë's stomach. "She understands that you…"

"She?" Zoë's hands splayed across her own abdomen.

River felt Zoë's pain and wanted to sit down and cry. River approached Zoë and put her hand to her stomach. "Wash lives here too."

Zoë slapped River knocking the girl to the floor. River touched her hand to her cheek and Zoë looked shocked.

"No compliance," River mumbled.

Zoë felt her stomach twist and she realized she was going to hit another round of morning sickness. She ran past River into her bunk.

"What are you doing down there, girl?" Jayne asked as he stepped off his ladder leading down to his room. He towered over River who was still staring after Zoë. Jayne followed her gaze but saw nothing unusual. River turned and looked up at Jayne. He held out his hand for her to take, she accepted and he pulled her to her feet.

"What happened there?" Jayne reached for her, cupped her chin and angled her head so he could see the very clear hand print on her cheek that was glowing red. "Who took a swing at you, girl?"

River reached up to feel where she had been struck. "Projection of anger, nothing more," she replied.

"Huh?" Jayne's eyes narrowed. "What are you sayin'?" He released his hold on her face.

"It means…" She stopped and her eyes widened. She charged down hall and into the cargo bay and headed for Inara's shuttle. Mal was standing just outside of it. "Captain, we're headed toward Reavers."

Mal didn't hesitate. He charged for the bridge, River on his tale. They passed a still very confused Jayne. "Where are they?" he asked.

"Here." She pointed to a place on the map. "Take this course and we'll stay completely off their radar," she instructed.

He didn't question her. She watched as he put in the trajectory that she had given him.

He felt relieved when she sat down looking relaxed. "You are a might handy to have around, little one. Thank you."

"What in the ruttin' hell was that?" Jayne asked as he stepped onto the bridge.

"Nothin' but a close call," Mal replied.

"She say who smacked her?" Jayne asked not wanting to know what they had just avoided.

"What?" Mal turned to River.

"It's nothing."

Mal noticed the large hand print on her face. He handed been paying attention, his entire focus was on avoiding Reavers. Mal wasn't psychic but he knew who had struck her. Mal wouldn't intervene unless River said something but he imagined Zoe felt pretty bad. He knew she was found of the girl.

Mal nodded. "It's her call, Jayne. Don't bug her about it."

Jayne shrugged and headed back toward the mess where he had been going originally.

River turned Mal as she stood up. "She was waiting for you to knock."

Mal just watched her leave.

* * *

"Kaylee, if you don't stop that, we're never getting out of bed," Simon moaned against her mouth.

"Shiny," she murmured as she kept working her hands and lips.

Simon collapsed back against the pillows allowing her to have her way with him…again. They had spent every night together since his confession when he wasn't sure if either of them were going to survive against the Reavers and the Alliance. Two in a half blissful months together and he knew that he would not be able to live without her for the rest of his life. He loved her, now if only he could tell her that.

He had never been particularly good at the whole "girl" thing and he had never been in love. How did one go about it?

"Kaylee?" he questioned while her hands found his bulge under the covers. He gasped as her fingers curled around him.

"Hm?" she asked as her lips worked across his neck and down his chest.

He could no longer think as she began stroking him. He was helpless and putty in her hands. She delighted in having him surrender. She straddled his hips and impaled herself onto him. They both cried out.

Her pace was hard and fast and both of them climaxed quickly. She collapsed against him, her hair falling over his shoulder, her scent surrounding him and her slick body pressed against his. This was most certainly heaven, now if only he could find the right words and the right time. Post copulation was not a good idea, Simon didn't know much but he knew that. Girls didn't respond to being told they were loved right after the male orgasm, it seemed faux to them.

"Kaylee, where in the ruttin' hell are you?" Mal's voice came over the intercom.

She swore in Chinese and peered up into Simon's eyes. "Duty calls." She slid off of him and began to dress. Simon watched with an amused look on his face. She kissed him briefly and headed to the engine room.

Simon began thinking about the most romantic way to confess his love. Each scenario seemed to get more elaborate and dreamlike. As he was pulling on his pants, he missed stepped, lost his balance and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"I'm going to mess this up," he muttered.

* * *

"You are not helping on this job, Inara," Mal snarled.

"This is ridiculous. You've let me help before. I stood with the crew during the Reaver attack."

"I don't give a gorram what the hell you've done. You're not helping with this job!" Mal stood in front of her with his hands on his hips glaring at her.

"It seems to me that you're a man down right now and could use the back up." Inara wasn't backing down. She stood toe to toe with him looking up into his very annoyed face.

Mal's hardened expression wavered. "Inara, I don't want you in danger."

"That's so hypocritical! It's okay for you to be in danger, but the poor defenseless…"

"Now hang on a minute," he interrupted. "I never said you were defenseless, I just said that I didn't want you in any unnecessary danger, that don't mean that I don't think you can't take care of yourself."

"Mal, I have to find a way to contribute to this ship some how."

"Gee, if only had a profession to fall back on. Hmm?" He tapped his finger on his chin and pretended to be deep in thought.

"Mal," Inara growled. "My career is over as a companion. I'd like to try being a criminal."

Mal let out a long, frustrated sigh. "Woman, you are getting on my last nerve."

"You'd prefer me 'whoring' around instead of helping you with one measly job?"

"No!" he yelled. "I mean," he cleared his throat. "I mean, yes, that is what I prefer you doin'."

"Why were you standing outside my shuttle last night?" Inara asked.

Mal opened his mouth and stared at her for a moment. "Why were you waiting for me to knock? Why not just open the door then?"

"What are you talking…"

Mal interrupted, "River said that you were waiting for me to knock."

Inara blushed and looked away from him. "You didn't look like you were quite sure if you wanted to see me or not," she replied, her voice was quiet now.

The ship started to quake and Mal knew they were headed down to their new job site on Pecorino.

"Mal, I could be of value to you." She tried once more. "I can read people and…"

"You're already invaluable." He turned and stormed out of her shuttle.

Inara stormed out after him, but ended up colliding with him. He steadied her and held her against his chest. His gaze was fixed on Zoe who was staring into space on the platform above the cargo bay. Mal tore his eyes from Zoe and looked at Inara with a pained expression. He set her away from him and headed toward the bridge.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Criminal Minds

_Author's Note: Thank you all for your very kind reviews. I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

* * *

"First landing." River's breathing was ragged and she was gripping the steering wheel hard.

Mal looked slightly shaken from the pilot's chair. He glanced over at his co-pilot. "Been through worse." He spun the chair around and stood up. "We'll have to work on it." He gave her a small smile and then headed for the cargo bay.

"Ladies and Menfolk, welcome to Pecorino," Mal said as he trotted down the metal stairs to the rest of his crew who were preparing for their arrival.

"What the hell kind of landing was that?" Jayen barked.

"Everything's in tact," he replied. Mal peered up to the upper level and saw Inara standing just above him staring down. She looked annoyed and concerned. Mal let out a frustrated sigh. He looked around at his crew. His eyes fell on Zoe and then he glanced back up at Inara. "I must be out of my gorram mind," he muttered to himself. "Jayne. Inara. You're coming with me to pick up the job. Zoe, you have control of the ship. Kaylee and Simon I want you to go to town a pick up supplies."

Everyone froze and stared at Mal. Kaylee peered up at Inara who looked as surprised as everyone else.

Inara floated down the stairs and stood in the circle with everyone else.

Mal glanced her over and then sighed. "I don't suppose have any appropriate clothin' for crime, do ya?"

Inara looked down at her gold and red dress that clung to her body like second skin. "I might have something."

"All right, listen up. We're dealin' with a new gal. Her name is Coral. I only know her by reputation. She is strictly business but it sounds like she's good folk. We meet with her, get the job and we're all back on Serenity in two hours. Any questions?" Mal paused. "Good. Get to work."

Ten minutes later everyone was ready to leave, except Inara. "Every body wants to be a criminal," Mal muttered to himself, "but I ain't never heard of anyone taking so long to…" Every thought flew right out of his mind as he watched Inara step down the stairs. She was wearing a normal pair of pants that you would find Zoe wearing and a white cotton, sleeveless shirt that hugged her torso. Her raven tendrilswas tied in a pony tail and she was wearing calf high brown boots.

Mal had seen her a thousand times in her glamorous gowns and curve hugging dresses, but she never looked as beautiful as she did in that moment. Her eyes met his and he stayed with her as she sauntered toward him.

"Cap'n?"

Mal finally tore his eyes off of Inara and turned to see who was calling for him. "Huh?" Kaylee, Jayne and Simon all looked amused.

Simon stepped forward, looking serious. "You have a little drool." Simon tapped his chin to indicate where and grinned.

Kaylee and Jayne snickered.

Mal growled, "Can we get the show on the road? I would like to get this job done before I have to kill y'all."

Jayne finished loading the mule and boarded the small, yellow hover craft. Mal extended his hand toward Inara and helped her up. She sat passenger side. Mal double checked everything in his head and he hopped into the driver's seat.

The charged out of Serenity's belly.

Inara turned to the Mal. "All right, Captain, what is my job?"

"You're the one who thinks she got a brilliant criminal mind, why don't you tell me?"

Inara glared at him.

"You said you can read people and you're pretty observant. Keep your eyes open and your mouth shut. Don't do anything unless I tell ya to. If something goes wrong, you run."

"Run?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's best you leave the gun slinging to the professionals. This is no place for bow and arrows or swords."

She rolled her eyes but didn't argue.

* * *

"River, stay here with Zoe, Kaylee and I will be back shortly."

"Which one of us was brain washed to be weapon?" River questioned.

Simon shook his head. "You'll have to forgive me, nearly a year of taking care of brain washed sister, it not so easy to stop worrying."

River smiled, "Kaylee's waiting."

Simon turned and got in back Kaylee on the four wheeler. He wrapped his arms around her and she hit the gas. Once they arrived in town Kaylee parked the four wheeler and pulled out their list.

"Maybe we should've brought River, this is a big list."

Simon glanced over her shoulder, feeling her warmth surround him. "Let's start over there." Simon pointed and they headed toward the main strip. Simon cleared his throat. "Um, Kaylee?"

"Yeah, Simon?" she asked still studying the note.

"There's something I have to tell you." He opened the door to the shop for her and followed her inside.

"What's that?" she asked.

Simon grabbed Kaylee's arm and pulled her back. "We just interrupted a robbery."

Kaylee looked up to see four armed men holding up the clerk. "I have a feeling we're going to be late," she said backing up into Simon's arms as one of the men turned his gun toward them.

* * *

"I owe you an apology," Zoe stated as she entered the kitchen.

River looked up from her book. She hadn't been able to read for a long while and with the ship so quiet, she was enjoying one of her brother's books.

"No need," River replied.

Zoe sat down across the table from her. "There is a need; I had no right to hit you like that. I didn't want no one knowing about…" Her hand instinctively went to her stomach. "And it's not your fault you're a reader. It hit me wrong when I learned the sex."

River watched Zoe. "I shouldn't have said anything but there's so much pain and in a year you might be sorry that you didn't have her."

Zoe's expression darkened. "Without Wash…he's the one…I never used to be afraid, but now bringing something innocent into this world with the life I live, it's selfish and irresponsible."

"But she's already strong like you and only going to get stronger."

Zoe felt her body tremble with emotion.

"You'll keep her safe until she can take care of herself."

"I couldn't keep the father safe."

"Everybody dies. She may die before she reaches her first birthday or she may live until she's old and gray. Shouldn't she get a chance?"

Before Zoe could answer, River swung around toward the door to the cargo bay.

"What's wrong?" Zoe stood up.

River started for the door. "Trouble."

* * *

"You Malcolm Reynolds?"

Mal nodded as he approached the young, blonde woman. "You Coral?"

"That's right. Who you got with you?"

"This is Jayne and Inara." He gestured to the each one on either side of him.

"You have quite the reputation, Captain." Coral's hand was resting comfortably on her holstered gun on her hip.

"So I hear."

"Why don't you all sit and have a drink with me," she offered.

Coral sat at the round table, Mal sat across from her. Jayne and Inara sat on either side of him and two of Coral's women sat between them and Coral. The waiter brought a round of drinks.

"If they would've told me sooner that you were this pleasing to look at, I would've hired you long ago," Coral stated taking a sip of her drink.

Inara shifted in her seat.

"I'm sure an upstanding criminal with a reputation like yours has a woman on every moon or is at least hitched."

Mal smirked. "Flattering as that may be, I'm a one woman kind of fellow and single at that."

Coral's blue eyes flickered. "How is that possible? You make the women folk wear blind folds on that ship?"

Mal chuckled feeling his cheeks burn.

"No, we've all spent more than five minutes with him," Inara chimed in.

Mal gave her a sharp glance and then focused on Coral. "As much as I would love to sit around and talk about me, I believe we came here to talk about a job."

Coral's eyes met Inara's briefly. "You're right. Forgive me." She leaned forward and her demeanor changed from playful to business in the blink of an eye. "In two days time on Tourmaline there's going to be a transport ship. The goods on it is mine and I would like them back. A dozen black crates. Payment will be this," she tossed him a brown bag full of coins. "Plus another bag of the same weight when you return with my goods. We've never dealt together and I want to prove to you I'm good on my word just like you'll prove to me."

Mal opened the bag and stared at the money. He set the bag back down on the table. "Who are we taking from?"

"His name is Adelei Niska."

Mal cursed.

Coral replied, "You've heard of him?"

Inara and Jayne both looked concerned now.

Mal nodded. "Yeah, I've heard of him. "An unpleasant sort of fellow? He tried killed me once and tried to kill my crew."

She raised her eyebrows. "You are quite the man. He tried killing me once too, but instead he killed my mother…who was his wife at the time." Coral pushed back so she was leaning back in her chair, two legs off the ground. "He's on his eleventh wife now and I'm one of his fourteen daughters. Never the less, he took what's mine and I want it back. My group won't do this mission and I can understand if you don't want it either. But no harm in askin'."

"This kind of danger, I have to talk to my crew."

Coral nodded. "Good man." She finished off her drink. "I'll need it in the next hour or so, my time is short and if you're not going to do it, then I need time to find someone who will."

"Of course. I'll be back within the…"

"Captain?" Zoe's voice rang over the radio in Mal's ear.

"What is it?" Mal asked, everyone turned to him.

"River seems to think that the two in town are in trouble. We're on our way there now."

"Don't do anything until I get there." Mal turned to Jayne. "It looks like Simon and Kaylee have run into some kind trouble in town. Don't know what kind."

"If there's trouble in town, it probably means that Dennis and his goons are behind it. They're the local color around here. Seem to think that just because their father's rich and the law of this town that he can use it as his own personal playground. It don't help none that his father is scared to death of his own son."

"Terrific." Mal looked over at Inara. "You should go…"

"If you say 'back to the ship' I'm going to shoot you in your nether regions."

"With Jayne to the mule. I need a final word here with Coral."

Inara looked between the Captain and Coral and then followed Jayne out.

Mal turned to Coral.

"Tell you what, Captain, why don't I come along for the ride. I know Dennis pretty well; I might be of some use."

"That's a kindness. I got a ride right outside."

Coral followed him out. "Let me drive that thing, I know a short cut."

Mal gave her the wheel and helped Inara in the back with Jayne while he took the passenger side.

"Here, I-nara," Jayne handed her a pistol. "You know how to use one of these right?"

Inara checked the rounds and cocked the gun. "I can manage."

Jayne smirked, "You really are a helluva woman."

Inara looked over at Mal who was watching her. "Just remember, you don't do anything without an order from me, and I want you to keep to the back. You don't need to be gun-ho," Mal instructed.

She mocked a salute. "Yes, sir."

* * *

"You're a pretty girl."

Kaylee pulled away from the man who pulled her into him. His rotting breath make her sick and his hands felt like sand paper on her skin.

"Stay away from her," Simon growled.

"Gag the pretty boy," the leader of the men instructed. "Let's see to the loot and then to the girl."

Simon attempted to struggle as they tied him up, but the large man knocked him to the ground and the doctor fell unconscious.

"Simon!" she yelled.

The leader approached Kaylee. "Listen here, darlin', scream like that again and I'll put a bullet in your boyfriend."

Kaylee whimpered.

"Now to the loot. Mr. Carter, I believe you were about to empty the money into the bag."

"Dennis, I told you there's no money here."

"Look, grandpa, I'm startin' to get a might itchy. If you don't give it up, I'll have to come back there my…" Dennis stopped talking when he heard a commotion behind him. He turned around and saw a girl beating up the last of his men.

The girl rounded on him and he held up his gun to take a shot at the woman who was standing in the doorway.

* * *

"River, the Captain said to wait," Zoe said as she followed the girl to the shop.

"No time," River replied slipping through the door.

Zoe tried to stop her but the girl was slippery. She cocked her gun and followed the girl inside where she was already taking out the men. The leader was up at the front of the store. Kaylee was scared but unharmed and Simon was unconscious.

Zoe felt a flash of dizziness and nausea over come her. Her focus slipped and so did her gun. There was a shot and Zoe felt herself being pushed to the ground. Zoe opened her eyes. River was on top of her not moving. Then the last man standing came out and stood over them, aiming his gun.

Another shot, this time the man went down.

Zoe felt another wave of dizziness and just as it went dark she heard Mal say, "Find the doc, quick, she's gushin' blood."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Not One For Moments

_Author's Note: I appreciate all of the reviews, it makes writing this so much more fun. Here's the next installment._

* * *

"Simon, you have to wake up," Kaylee gently shook him.

He muttered and then his eyes fluttered open. He looked around a minute and then she saw him remember everything. "Are you okay?" He reached for her.

She smiled, her expression pained. "I'm fine, but you need to come over here."

He allowed her to help him to his feet. He wavered a bit and then his head seemed to clear a bit. "What's going on?" he asked.

"There was an accident." She led him outside where Mal was kneeling between two figures.

Simon looked down at the two bodies carefully laid out. "Oh my god, River!" Mal moved out of his way. Simon was by her side in an instant. "What happened?"

"You were in danger and there was no time, she would've died had I not," River muttered, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"She jumped in front of a bullet," Mal replied squatting down between River and Zoe."

"And Zoe?" Simon ripped open River's dress from the wound. There was blood every where.

"I don't rightly know. I can't find any injuries and River saved her from the bullet. Maybe it was the knock to the ground."

"I'm going to need…"

Kaylee interrupted. "Jayne and Inara went to Serenity to get supplies and Coral said she'd help out too."

Simon nodded. "How long was I out?"

"Not but a minute or two." Kaylee sat on the other side of Zoe.

"Captain, I need you to put pressure here so I can look at Zoe."

Mal rearranged himself so he was on the far side of River so he wouldn't get into the doctor's way. He applied steady pressure to the still gushing wound and watched as Simon checked over his first in command. He admired Simon's cool head in any situation like this but he could imagine what was going inside as his sister started to bleed to death. He had experienced similar sensations when Kaylee had been shot and when Zoe had been knocked unconscious and it had been unclear whether she would ever wake up. People thought of him as cold-hearted but he was the Captain, he had to keep everyone moving; always moving.

He heard the mule and then the sound of heavy foot steps behind him.

"Here ya go, Doc." Jayne set the red bag in front of him opening it up.

"Thank you," Simon pulled out what he needed and went to work with Mal assisting.

Mal released his hold on River's wound and leaned back on his heels. He felt a hand on his shoulder squeeze him gently. He didn't have to look up to know who was standing behind him. He leaned back and felt her legs against his back. She adjusted to support her weight and some of his. Her hand moved from his shoulder to his head where she stroked his hair in a soothing manner.

The sound of horses approaching ended their moment and Mal stood up abruptly. He turned and was standing toe to toe with Inara. She looked a little shaken by his sudden movement. He was memorized for a moment like he was almost every time he saw her. He side stepped her and moved toward the newcomers but before she was completely out of his reach, his hand gently squeezed hers, his fingers lingering in the warmth of hers only for a second. It was over as quickly as it started but Inara's hand tingled from the feel of him.

"It took me a while to track down the doc and then we had to go back for his supplies, but I see your doc is already working," Coral and her doctor ran toward them.

"I'm sure the he wouldn't mind some assistance."

The new doctor knelt down next to Zoe. Simon glanced over his shoulder. "She was pushed to the ground."

"Are they're any medical conditions I need to know about?" the new doctor asked.

Simon hesitated. "What's your name?"

"Branson."

"Simon." He let out a long sigh. "She's about three in a half months pregnant."

Branson nodded. Simon turned back to his sister who was now medicated and the bleeding had slowed. "She's going to need blood; we should get her to Serenity. I can't do much more out here." Simon looked up at Mal who was staring at Zoe with heavy unease. "Captain?"

"Yeah, just tell us what to do."

The patients and the doctors were loaded onto the mule, Mal drove, the others followed by horses.

"Sir?" Zoe's voice came from beside him.

"Welcome back, Zoe." He felt a sigh of relief. "You gave us quite a scare."

She moved to sit up. "What happen, sir?" Zoe was staring at River who was in the back stretched across the two doctors.

"She jumped in front of the bullet." Mal steered the mule onto Serenity. He helped the doctors get River to the infirmary and he ordered Zoe in there as well when she tried to go a different direction.

Mal attended to Zoe. "Does anything hurt?" he asked.

"Just my head, I must've hit it when she pushed me down." Zoe was watching the doctors work on River. "She saved my life," she murmured.

"I'm fairly certain she saved your baby's life."

Zoe snapped her attention back to Mal. "Captain?" she asked uncertain.

"You should've told me, Zoe."

"How do you…"

"That's my fault," Simon offered from the far side of River. "Branson here needed to know if you had any medical conditions. You do. I'm sorry for outing you."

"You were doin' your job. I know you had my best interests at heart." She leaned back against the wall. "I'm sorry, sir."

"What the hell are you sorry for?" Mal gave her a sharp look. "I want you to know that you can come to me with these…"

"I hadn't planned on keeping it," she interrupted.

Mal's eyes couldn't hide his surprise. "Oh."

"Now I don't know what to do."

"Zoe, I swear to you that me and every member of my crew would lay down their lives to protect that child."

"Haven't enough people laid down their lives?" Zoe's eyes flickered over to River. Mal's gaze followed hers.

"I wish I could've saved Wash for you, for everyone," Mal murmured. "Doc, you holler if you need me." He stalked out of the infirmary and into the sitting area outside. Coral, Inara, Kaylee and Jayne were all standing watching through the infirmary windows.

"They gonna be okay, Captain?"

"Zoe seems to be all right. I'm not sure about River. I want to be kept updated." Mal turned to Coral. "Can I have a word with you?"

She nodded and followed him into the dinning area. "This is a beautiful ship, Captain."

"That she is." Mal glowed with pride. "I'll take your job, but I'll need a ship because I'm not moving this one until I know my crew is out of danger."

"There's no need, Captain, I can try and find…"

"Ain't no one going to go up against Niska, he's a crazy son-of-a-bitch. Your time is running out and I know him a bit. Plus you've been a help to me and mine and I owe you. We've got two days to figure out how we're going to stay alive."

Coral nodded. "How many will be going?"

"You and me and maybe Jayne. I'm thinkin' the fewer the better. We can sneak in and hopefully sneak out and get the hell out of there."

Coral nodded her approval. "I'll get the blue prints that I acquired and I'll show you what I had in mind."

"Mal, we've got company." Jayne's voice rang through the halls of Serenity.

Mal entered the cargo bay to find half a dozen lawmen standing inside. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"

"It seems you were seen shooting my son." The Sheriff cocked his gun. "We don't stand for murder in these here parts."

Mal swore in Chinese under his breath. "How about self defense or defense of my crew who he put a bullet in?" He trotted down the stairs. Jayne cocked his gun standing from the level above and Zoe was on the other side.

"That was the way it, Sheriff," Coral announced. "Your boy and his bandits were holding up Bay Carter's store again and taking hostages and plannin' some rapin' and beatin' I do believe. Dennis ain't nothin' but a heathen and you ain't never been able to put a stop to him, well now somebody did."

"You know these men, Coral?" the Sheriff asked.

"I do, sir."

"They's good men?"

She nodded again. "They're here to give me a hand in a situation and their crew was pickin' up supplies when they were just tryin' to give the town some business and mind their own."

The Sheriff lowered his gun and Mal let the tension out of his shoulders.

"I was sorry to do the shootin', Sheriff, but I ain't gonna lose any crew."

The Sheriff nodded. "He was my son and I loved him, but I suppose you did this community a favor. You won't be bothered. Let's go, boys." And they were gone.

"That was a might too easy," Mal said turning to Coral.

"He means it. He hasn't been able to do anything about his son, because he was his son. Now it's takin' care of and he understands what his son was."

Mal nodded. "I appreciate you puttin' in a word."

"Ain't nothin'."

* * *

"Simon?" Kaylee's timid voice came from the doorway of the infirmary.

He turned around to face her. "She's through the worst but it's important that she wakes up soon." He approached her, wiping the tears from her cheek and pulling her in close. "She's a strong girl," Simon said for his own benefit as much as Kaylee's.

"You okay? This must be…"

"I'm in doctor mode, if I go into big brother mode, I'm afraid I will be a basket case."

Kaylee felt safe in his arms. She glanced over at River's still body and then tucked her face in the crook of Simon's neck.

Simon saw Mal approaching. "How's she doin', Doc?"

Kaylee gently pulled out of Simon's arms and left the infirmary.

"She's stable but if she doesn't wake up soon…"

Mal nodded. "And Zoe?"

"Mild concussion but she's fine."

"And her condition?"

"The baby's fine as far as I can tell. Heart beat is strong."

Mal walked over to River. He leaned over and whispered something to her. Simon was touched by the Captain's attachment and kindness to his sister. Since Miranda, he seemed to have a special likeness for her. He had been tolerate of her and even let her fly the ship occasionally. Simon would never understand how they ended up so lucky to find Serenity and her loyal crew. Even Jayne seemed to take a liking to the girl.

"You tell me when something changes," Mal ordered as he stepped out.

* * *

Zoe was sitting in the pilot's chair of Serenity when the Captain entered the bridge. She turned in the chair and looked at him. "River?"

"Still out."

"What was that girl thinkin'?" growled Zoe.

"The same thing you were when you pushed Kaylee out of the way during that explosion."

Zoe's gaze didn't waver. "I'm stronger than she is…I…"  
"I expect the girl did the math and figured she could save you and your baby."

Zoe's hand instinctively went over her belly. "I'm alone in this, sir. How can I possibly…"

"I don't know much, Zoe, but I know that you and Wash loved each other and I know that you wanted kids and I know that you'll be a great mother. I also know that it's going to be difficult but you've got people here to help, you've got…family."

"Not to mention built in baby-sitters when you and the Cap'n go on jobs," Kaylee said as she entered the bridge.

Zoe gave her a soft smile.

"We can all pitch in," Inara said following Kaylee. "I'm probably the only one on this ship who has ever held a baby let alone taken care of one."

Zoe laughed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Plus, if it's a boy you can name it after me," Jayne boasted leaning in the doorway.

"It's girl, thank goodness."

"You can still name her after him," Mal put in.

Everyone laughed, except Jayne.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Kaylee asked.

"River told me." She looked around at all of her friends. "I appreciate what y'all are sayin' but I just don't know if I can…" she trailed off.

"We're not sayin' you have to, we're just sayin' we're here." Mal put his hand on Zoe's shoulder. It was an odd gesture for them but they both seemed to find comfort in it.

Eventually they all parted ways and left Zoe to sit with Wash's dinosaurs and his memories.

* * *

Mal was washing up when someone knocked on his door. "Yeah," he said as a way of telling who ever it was to enter. He saw a pair of legs coming down the ladder that he knew right away weren't Jayne's and doubtfully Zoe's. Inara's face peered through the ladder at him. She stepped down into his room.

She was staring at him. Mal glanced down over his bare torso and feet. His pants hung loosely on his hips, they were the most comfortable to sleep in.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize that you were…" Her eyes turned to the ground.

"That I was what?"

"I can come back."

Mal smirked when she turned from him. "Nonsense. State your business."

Inara didn't move for a moment. Finally she turned around and her eyes met his. "I'm going with you."

"What are you…no, you're not!"

"Mal, you need more than two or even three people. Simon needs to stay here with River. Zoe shouldn't go with her recent injury. Kaylee definitely shouldn't go. Jayne and Coral aren't enough. You're going to need at least one more…since an army is out of the question."

Mal put his hands on his hips. "The three of us will be able to handle…"

"Mal, it took two more crew members than you have to get you out of there last time. What makes you think it's going to be such a piece of cake?"

"I don't think there's gonna be cake, most likely I'm gonna get shot, but that's okay. Coral has done us a couple kindnesses, I think I can help her out and if it means getting at Niska for that time he tortured me to death and took my ear, then I'm okay with that too."

"Mal," she started.

"No, you ain't comin', Inara. I let you come today. You can help with the next job."

"You can't keep doing that." She stepped forward poking him in the chest.

"Owe, woman! Doin' what?"

She poked him again. "Protecting me. I'm a big girl I can take…"

"Why does every woman say that? Like us idiot men don't already know that." Mal grabbed her hand as she tried to poke him again. "It's not about you bein' willin' and able. It's about us not bein' distracted. You already mess up my concentration on a daily basis, put you on the job and I'm distracted twice as much because if you get shot or hurt I ain't never gonna be able to forgive myself and I'll probably be so concerned about you I'll get my own gorram self shot."

Inara stared at him.

He opened her fingers with a gentle nudge from his own and he wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her closely. "So you see it's for my own benefit more than yours," he murmured.

Inara's arm was pressed against his bare flesh and they were both quickly heating from the inside out. "You always were self involved." She felt his breath on her cheek.

"You are the most frustrating," he started muttering in Chinese, "woman I have ever met." He didn't release her hand when she tried to tug it free. His other hand came and cupped her cheek. Mal ran his thumb over her supple, bottom lip. He was hypnotized by her mouth. He could feel her shallow breath and smell her spring scent. He felt himself leaning closer.

"Mal!" Jayne yelled.

Inara sighed and Mal rolled his eyes. "What, Jayne?"

"The girl's awake."

Mal released her when she pulled her hand away again. She headed for the ladder. He followed her around and just as she stepped onto the first step he grabbed her upper arm and yanked her around. He pressed his mouth to hers. Inara gasped in surprise and leaned back against the metal ladder. Mal's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her to him. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck and she arched into him.

He slowed the sizzling kiss and pulled away from her reluctantly. "I've never been one for moments." He started up the stairs leaving a very light-headed and dizzy Inara behind.

* * *

"Sir, we've intercepted a wave from Pecorino, the local Sheriff was checking up on a Firefly class ship that landed there yesterday. Seems there was a shooting and the Sheriff lost his son. There's no identification on whose ship it is but…"

"Ah, you think this might be Serenity," Adelei Niska smiled. "This is most excellent. It is time; Mr. Reynolds understands my true wrath."

"There's more, sir. It seems Coral has been running this moon for the last three years."

"My Coral?"

"Yes, sir."

His smile grew. "This should make for a very interesting visit."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	5. The Best Laid Plans

* * *

"You gave us all a fright, little one." Mal stood next to River. He felt the urge to hold her hand like he would do for Kaylee, but he held back.

Her smile was slow and lazy. "Stomach wound, dangerous. Simon fixed me, he always fixes me."

Simon smiled. "That's right, mei, mei." Then his expression grew dark. "I prefer to you stay fixed now, okay. I don't know if my heart can take another scare like that."

"Always the worrier." River held her brother's hand.

"He may be, but as the Captain on this ship I order people to stop getting shot. Or getting knocked unconscious. Or stabbed. Or scraped. Or kidnapped. Or tortured. Or…"

Kaylee approached Mal and wrapped her arms around his arm. "I think we get the idea, Cap'n." Everyone chuckled.

He looked down at her and smiled. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Good, just so long as we're clear. I want the doctor to be bored."

Simon smirked and then winked at Kaylee.

"I'm sure the little albatross needs her rest. Being shot takes a lot out of ya."

River's eyes were already drooping.

Everyone, even the good doctor left River to her rest. Zoe entered the infirmary quietly. She sat on the far side of the room and watched as River slept. After a few minutes River turned toward her and opened her eyes.

"A simple equation of death and loss and pain. No parent should out live their child."

"Thank you, River, for saving me and my baby girl."

River smiled, her eyes drooping slightly. "Pragmatic solution." Then she was asleep.

* * *

Simon didn't even bother to change. He crawled into his own bed for the first time in weeks. He hadn't wanted to wake Kaylee by crawling in with her and he wasn't sure if he could make it down the ladder without killing himself he was so tired. Being held hostage, fixing his sister, giving her blood and the monitoring her for the following twelve hours had taken everything he had.

He tossed his arm over his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

"Simon?" It was Kaylee.

"Hmm?"

He felt her weight on the bed. She was taking off his shoes. She massaged his feet slightly as she pulled off his socks. He couldn't move as she slid up his body. He wished he had the energy to make love to her but he couldn't do anything but lie there.

"You're such a good man, Simon Tam," she whispered curling in against him.

He adjusted to her warmth, shifting and draping his arm over her, pulling her close. She made a pleasant noise to let him know she was comfortable. She smelled like engine grease. Her hair felt like silk against his cheek. His eyes and limbs grew heavy. He was drifting far away holding on to his beloved Kaylee.

"I love you," he murmured.

Kaylee's eyes popped open. "What?" she gasped.

She was answered by Simon's snores.

* * *

"What is that smell?" Jayne was wandering through the corridors following his nose.

"Jayne, what in the ruttin' hell are you doing?" Zoe raised an eyebrow as she watched him sniffing the air.

"You can't smell that?" he snapped. "It smells like food."

Zoe took a reluctant sniff of the air. "I'll be damned." She headed for the kitchen with Jayne close behind where they found Coral at the stove cooking fresh eggs.

Coral smiled. "I thought y'all could use a decent meal after the day you had yesterday."

"Mighty thoughtful," Jayne grunted. He loomed over her shoulder and the food.

"I thought maybe I was still dreamin'," Mal said strutting into the kitchen. "How'd you get in here anyhow?"

"Your mechanic let me in about an hour ago. Never did catch her name. She kept mutterin' and shakin' her socket wrench."

"Has anyone looked in on River?" Mal asked.

"About twenty minutes ago; she was still sleeping," Zoe replied. She didn't mention that she had woken up there herself. She had a hitch in her neck from sleeping in the sitting up position all night long.

"We should keep an eye on her and let the good doctor rest. He had a long day yesterday," Mal instructed.

"Breakfast is…woe!" Coral nearly fell over from Jayne pushing in toward the food with his plate ready.

"Sorry, that one has no manners." Mal steadied Coral until she was secure on her own two feet.

Coral chuckled and everyone lined up for grub. Mal headed toward the engine room until he heard two female voices carrying down the hall.

"Inara, you're actin' strange," Kaylee said.

"I'm not the one who's been in the engine room since before dawn," Inara argued.

"Simon didn't tell you that he loved you and then fall asleep, did he?" Kaylee barked.

"Maybe not, but Mal didn't…" she trailed off.

Mal smirked.

"Didn't what, Inara?" He could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Nothing."

"Did something happen between you and the Captain?"

Silence. That sounded like his cue. Mal tromped forward. "Kaylee, you in there, girl?" he announced his presence.

"Hi, Cap'n," Kaylee beamed.

Mal's eyes drifted over to Inara. "Good morning, Inara," he greeted.

"Good morning," she replied formally.

He leaned in the doorway and filled the exit. "It seems Coral came this morning bearing gifts of the breakfast variety. Better get some before Jayne eats the entire kitchen."

"Oh," Kaylee ducked under the Captain's arm and hurried for the kitchen.

Inara stood frozen to her spot.

"Funny I can't recall a time I've ever seen you in the engine room." Mal studied her. She was back in one of her gold, formal dresses.

"I've been in here a few times," she replied.

His eyes traced over her. "You definitely don't look like you belong."

She squirmed under his intense gaze. "Aren't you concerned about getting breakfast for yourself," she asked.

"What about you?" he redirected.

"I'm not hungry."

"You sure? She's got real eggs and green peppers, I think. It's been so long since I seen one."

"I'm fine, thank you," she said curtly.

"Suit yourself." He turned around and walked away.

Inara stared after him feeling herself lose her calm. She took a deep breath and headed back toward her shuttle. She didn't feel like company.

* * *

Simon awoke to a strange smell. His eyes fluttered open. That had been the best night's sleep he had gotten for some time. He looked around to find a plate of what looked like real scrambled eggs and toast on a plate by his bed. He sat up stretching his sore muscles. He picked up the plate and tasted the food cautiously. He quickly discovered that they were the real thing and began to eat heartily.

Half way through his meal there was a knock on his door. "Yeah?"

Kaylee entered, closing the door behind her. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied wondering why things felt awkward between them.

"Is it good?" Her eyes fell to his plate.

"It's great. Thank you for setting some aside for me."

She smiled. "Of course. It was a might tricky too, Jayne tried to grab it away."

Simon chuckled. "Then I owe you."

Kaylee's smile wavered.

"Are you okay?" He set his plate aside.

"Shiny! Why?" Her happiness seemed forced.

"No reason, you just seem a little…did I do something…bad?" he asked.

"Nah! Nothing." She sat down next to him. "You were pretty tired last night, huh?"

"Exhausted, I barely remember you coming to bed. I would've come to yours but it seemed so far away and I could barely move, plus I didn't want to you."

"It's okay." She didn't want to tell him that she hadn't been able to sleep until she was wrapped in his arms. She had gotten used to him lying next to her, waking up and seeing his face, kissing him.

"I'm glad you came to me, although I was disappointed you weren't here when I woke up." He leaned toward her to kiss her.

She pulled back and regretted it instantly. "I had a lot of work to do on Serenity." She stood up. "I should get back to it before the Captain goes lookin' for me." Then she was gone.

Simon sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. He couldn't think what he had done between last night and this morning, but it wasn't good.

* * *

Jayne looked both ways before entering the infirmary. She quietly stepped inside. River's head turned toward him. He froze and then approached her bedside.

"Here." He thrusted a plate of breakfast at her.

River managed to sit half way up and take the plate. She gave him a big grin.

Jayne scratched the back of his head and looked around the room. "There's an extra roll there too, since you're so fond of stealin' mine," he grunted.

River looked toward the door. "They're coming."

He looked from her to the door and back at her.

"Go, unless you want people to know," she warned.

"People to know what?" he snarled.

"That you were nice to me."

Without another word Jayne bolted from the infirmary and a few moments later Simon and Mal entered. They looked down at their hands full of food and drink for her while she ate from her own.

"Good morning, River," Simon greeted.

"Eggs, Simon!" She grinned.

He smiled back at her. "You're feeling better I see."

"Who brought the food, little one?" Mal asked setting his plate down.

She shoved a roll into her mouth and shrugged.

"You don't know?" He crossed his arms over his chest, studying her intently.

River continued to eat in silence.

"Well, doc, if everything is in order, I'm meetin' Coral back in the kitchen."

"If you need an extra man," Simon started.

"Nonsense. Who's gonna patch us up when we get back from his job. Last time I saw this guy he took my ear and killed me."

Simon stiffened. "Try not to do that again, if you can manage it."

"If I can manage." Mal headed out of the infirmary and toward the kitchen. He saw Jayne headed for his bunk. "Jayne! Kitchen."

Mal slowed his pace when he saw Inara and Coral talking animatedly at the table. Inara had a nearly empty plate in front of her and was drinking cider.

"Got hungry?" he asked entering the kitchen.

"Coral's cooking smelled so good I found my appetite."

"Excellent, why don't you finish up in your shuttle," Mal ordered.

"We talked about his last night. I'm coming with you and Coral here thinks it's a great idea."

Coral looked between the two of them.

"Coral, ain't the gorram Captain of this ship."

Inara stood up and approached Mal. "You need me whether you're willing to admit it or not. I can be of some use."

Mal's eyes narrowed. "Listen here you haired brain woman, you are not coming and that's final."

Inara started in again just as Jayne entered. He sat down next to Coral. "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

Coral looked over at him. "Are they married?" she asked curiously.

"Them? Nah, they just like ter yell at each other."

Coral smirked. "This is pretty normal?"

"This isn't even one of their better ones. It's always best when Mal starts yelling and flailing 'round a bit."

Mal was now yelling in Chinese and he was walking toward Inara as she stepped backwards.

"Now it's gettin' good," Jayne said pointing.

Coral turned her attention to the couple. "Things seem pretty…" Coral tilted her head.

"Hot?" Jayne put in.

"Exactly," Coral watched as Inara bumped into the table giving Mal the opportunity to close in on her. He towered over her and his glare would make anyone feel small. "How long do they carry on?"

"As long as they can keep finding things to argue about." Jayne leaned back in his chair. "Lately they seem to be able to find a lot."

"How many times are we going to have this argument?" Inara snapped.

"As many times as it takes for you to realize that I'm the Captain of this boat and you ain't goin' on this job unless everyone on Serenity dies, because you're pretty much the last to inherit Captainship," Mal yelled.

"River gets to be Captain before me?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now you're upset about the line of succession. River, crazy as she is, seems to be less crazy than you."

Inara sighed. "Crazy? You wanna talk crazy…"

Mal interrupted, "Are you upset about me kissin' you last night, is that what this is about?"

There was a gasp and Inara and Mal turned away from each other to find that the entire crew and guest were watching their fight. Mal covered his face with his hand and Inara stared at the floor. Mal hadn't meant to say it but he was getting so angry.

Everyone was grinning and smirking as Mal and Inara tried to save face.

"All right Jayne, Coral and Zoe I want you to sit down at this table. Kaylee, I want you in the engine room fixin' something. Doc, check on your sister. Inara, I don't care where you go as long as it's far away from here."

Inara hesitated and finally did as she was told. She pushed passed Zoe and Kaylee.

"Now!" Mal barked.

Everyone did as they were told and Mal sat down next to Zoe.

* * *

"Kaylee?" Simon stepped inside the engine room.

"Hi, Simon," she said cheerfully.

"Did you bring River her breakfast?"

Kaylee shook her head. "She was still sleepin' last I knew."

"Oh, okay." He leaned in the doorway and looked her over. Her face was already smudged with grease and her hair was up with tendrils licking her cheeks. She turned away from him and started busing her self with something. "Kaylee, I can't help but think that I've done something to upset you."

"No, silly, what could you have done?" She didn't look at him.

"Kaylee?" He stepped into the room.

"Careful you don't want to get anything on that nice shirt of yours," she muttered keeping her eyes on the engine.

"Kaylee." He reached for her pulling her so she's have to look at him. "Talk to me."

"Did you mean it?" she burst out.

Simon tilted his head. "Mean what?"

"What you said last night?"

Simon tried to remember all of his conversations with Kaylee last night. He had barely spoken when she came to bed. "What did I say last night?"

"You don't know?"

Simon's brow furrowed. "I…"

He saw the hurt in her eyes. "Kaylee, what did I say?"

"It's not important." She pulled away from him.

Simon, not knowing what else to do, headed for the door. "Son of a bitch," he muttered. "I said it, didn't I?" He turned around.

Kaylee peered up at him.

"I told you that I…" he stopped. He let out a long sigh. "This is why I don't…I can never seem to get a gorram thing right." He charged over to Kaylee with purpose. He whisked her into his arms and stared into her shimmering eyes. "Kaylee, I've never…you're…"

"Simon, you make this so much…"

"I love you, Kaylee."

Tears threatened to spill and her lip trembled. "Really?"

"With all of my heart." He leaned his forehead against hers.

"You do some things right." She kissed him.

* * *

Inara paced in her shuttle fuming with anger. "That arrogant," she muttered the rest in Chinese. She tired to take a calming breath. It didn't help. She walked over to her storage compartment and opened it looking for something. She froze. She carefully turned her attention to the compartment itself and not her items inside. A moment later she opened her shuttle door and peered out to the left at the other shuttle.

"Inara, I just wanted to…what are you doin'?" Mal's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm not allowed to leave my shuttle now?" she snapped turning her focus on him. "Shouldn't you be planning crime?"

"Done. Easy enough. I just came to say I'm sorry about…" He seemed to lose his train of thought.

Inara's eyes narrowed. "Sorry about the kiss or sorry about telling everyone about it?"

Mal's gaze grew darker. "I don't know what the ruttin' hell I'm doin' anymore. Every time I get 'round you, I can't decide whether I want to choke the life out of you or…" he trailed off.

Inara studied him for a minute. "That's the problem isn't it?"

Mal tilted his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm a whore, it doesn't matter if I haven't in months…or that I won't ever lead the life of a companion again…I'm a whore."

Mal flinched. "You're not…I never said…it was your job and now…"

"Don't worry about it, Captain," she snapped. "I understand now." She turned around and stormed back into her shuttle closing and locking the doors behind her.

Mal stood there dumbfounded trying to figure out where the hell he went wrong.

* * *

The next morning, Mal stood in front of his crew. "We'll be back in four hours. Any questions?" Mal's eyes flickered up to Inara's shuttle. He hadn't seen her since their argument right outside those doors. He hadn't the courage to go up there and tell her what he had really been thinking.

"Yeah, where would you like to be buried?" Simon asked. "Isn't this mission a little more risky than usual?"

"I appreciate the concern, doc, but we'll manage. We'll be in and out. It's a solid plan."

"I'll have the infirmary prepped just in case."

Mal nodded not wanting to talk or think about it anymore. He was still healing from his beating from the Operative.

"Zoe, prep the shuttle," he ordered.

Everyone departed.

Mal, Coral, Jayne and Zoe seemed to be holding their breath as they made there bumpy landing onto the moon. The shuttle quaked with the reentry force. Mal was standing, looking around the shuttle. He swore he heard something. He shook it off and turned his attention onto Zoe's driving.

They hit a large bump right before landing. There was the sound of something popping and the next thing he knew Inara was sprawled out on top of him and the large storage compartment was hanging open.

"This was not part of the plan," he growled.

Simon and Kaylee tucked River into her own bed. She quickly drifted off to sleep. Simon closed the door to River's room and they headed to the infirmary to set up just in case. They turned the corner and came face to face with anolder man with white hair and squinting eyes. He was standing in front of six armed men.

"Hello, Serenity crew members. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Adiele Niska." He smoothed his suit jacket. "Where is Malcolm Reynolds?"

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Battle on Serenity

* * *

"Of all the gorram, idiotic, stupid, moronic, thoughtless, against-my-orders thing you could've done…" Mal barked as he stared directly into Inara's chocolate brown eyes, because she was still sprawled out on top of him. She pressed her hands against his chest and pushed up; her knee accidentally colliding with his nether region making him jump and grunt at the same time.

Zoe helped Inara to her feet.

Mal got to his feet in a hurry, straightening his shirt and holster. He rounded on her. "You are to stay here with the shuttle. One step off and I'm throwing you off Serenity. You hearin' me?" he yelled.

She just stood there and glared at him, her arms crossed over her maroon top.

"I said, you hearin' me?" His voice was low and dangerous.

She shrugged and shook her head. "I'm sorry what?"

Mal yanked out his gun from his holster. "You are on my last nerve."

"I'm here, use me," she snapped.

"Our plan is for four," he growled.

"Captain, she might come in…" Mal silenced Zoe with a glare.

Inara relented. "Fine."

"Fine what?"

"I'll stay on the shuttle."

Mal nodded. "Good."

Inara took a seat at the helm. Mal ignored Inara until right before they headed out. He handed her a gun and then he was gone with the others.

They filed off the shuttle leaving Inara to stare out the window. Jayne and Zoe took the lead and Mal and Coral took up the rear. Two guards were taken down immediately.

Zoe gave Mal a look and he understood it. Where the hell was everyone? Niska had an army. He had a reputation to uphold. They found the cargo they were looking for, and only knocked one more guard out.

"Let's get it and get out of here, something ain't right," Mal ordered.

There was a gun shot in the distance.

"Inara," Mal cried as he whipped his head toward the shuttle.

Another guard had been alerted to their presence, but Jayne shot him.

"Grab the stuff and we get back to the shuttle double time."

* * *

"You look familiar to me, Mr. Tam."

Simon flinched. "I have one of those faces," he replied.

Niska smiled which was terrifying. "Mr. Tam, the longer you keep Malcolm Reynolds' plans a secret the longer you sit in this chair. The longer you sit in this chair, the longer I'm going to see what else is in this infirmary of yours." Niska nodded to his man. The man took the surgical knife and gently dragged it along Simon's leg. Then in the fleshy part of Simon's thigh he stabbed him.

Kaylee cried out but kept her whimpers quiet. Niska glanced over at her and his smile grew.

"Your girlfriend does not like to see you hurt. Maybe you tell me what Mr. Reynolds is up to and I have Heinrich patch you up and we leave you and your girlfriend alone."

Simon looked over at Kaylee's tear stained face and then back at Niska. "I don't know a Malcolm Reynolds," he replied.

Niska nodded and Heinrich twisted the knife.

Mal set down his case and pulled out his gun. He approached the mouth of the shuttle with alert senses and an urge to kill something. Images of Inara's lifeless body haunted him. He crept up onto the door over the first of four bodies that littered the shuttle's entrance and stepped forward a moment later a gun was trained on him. He felt his finger squeeze on the trigger until he heard the sigh of relief. His eyes met Inara's.

"You okay?" Mal asked approaching her.

"I'm fine. We have to get back to Serenity…Now," she ordered.

Jayne and Zoe were already carrying the men off the ship so they could load up.

"What happened?" Mal asked.

"River sent a wave, Niska's on Serenity."

Mal just stared at her. "Kaylee? Simon?"

"She knows they're alive but she doesn't know for how long." Inara was heating up the shuttle while the others loaded the shuttle.

"How is that girl walking around hiding from Niska with a hole in her gut?" Jayne asked.

Mal's expression grew grim. "I am going to kill that man, I do believe."

* * *

River had learned every hiding place in Serenity over the last year and there were quite a few. She watched as the man, Heinrich pulled the knife out of Simon's leg. She sat back feeling a wave of dizziness. Her hand put light pressure on her wound and she took a deep breath. She had to hold out until the Captain came back. He may need her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to take these men hurting her brother by surprise; their brains said they were ready for it.

She moved through the passage and headed toward the kitchen. She ignored the ache at her side and the weakness she felt.

Inara guided the shuttle down from atmo. They landed next to Serenity behind a grouping of trees. Hopefully no one was watching the perimeter too carefully. Mal knew better but something had to go their way.

"Everyone clear on what the plan is?" Mal asked checking the rounds in his gun.

Everyone nodded.

"Coral, I want you to stay on this shuttle. It's no offense to you but this is your father and I don't know you. You're a risk to me and my crew. Understand? You step on my ship I will not hesitate to shoot you."

Coral looked like she wanted to argue. Her eyes flickered to Inara and Zoe and she realized Mal meant what he said. "You have my word."

Mal was the first one off. "Inara, I want you behind me and close at all times. You understand?"

Inara nodded. "Yes, Captain."

Zoe and Jayne went off in their own direction.

"Mal?" Inara whispered.

He stopped her and pushed her back against the wall of Serenity. "What?" he responded not looking at her.

"I'm sorry."

He looked over at her. "You're doin' this now? We are tryin' to be covert and spring the surprise on them and you're doin' this now?" he said exasperatedly.

Inara rolled her eyes. "Excuse me. I was just…"

Mal interrupted, "You were just thinking that if one of us dies, you don't want us to be in a fight. Trust me; you and I are going to have words about your little stunt; even if I have to bring one of us back from the dead, but right now, I need to concentrate and be mad at you. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," she mocked.

He gave her a sharp look. Then he quickly leaned over and captured her lips in a hard, quick kiss.

"Let's go," he instructed. They headed for the cargo bay doors.

* * *

"Jayne?" Zoe felt her stomach give a little turn.

"What?" he snapped.

"I think…" She leaned over and threw up.

Jayne was by her side in an instant. She was exposed. He kept his eyes going over every bit of land surrounding them. He was turning circles his gun aimed high. "Zoe?"

He was answered with another bout out vomiting.

"This is the perfect time for mornin' sickness," he snarled. "It ain't even mornin'."

"Freeze!"

Jayne cursed when he turned around to see two of Niska's guards aiming at them. Zoe was still bent over throwing up. Jayne felt a metal object between his legs and two gunshots rang out. The guards fell over.

Zoe erected herself and gave Jayne a small smirk.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Let's go." Zoe led the way.

* * *

"Maybe I am going about this the wrong way. Maybe it's better to torture the girl. Maybe then you will tell me where Mr. Reynolds is."

Kaylee gasped and a look of horror and dread filled Simon's expression.

"Ah, I finally have your attention, Mr. Tam." Niska leaned in close. "Tell me where Mr. Reynolds is."

"He's right here!" Mal's voice came from the doorway, his gun aimed at Niska.

Heinrich acted quickly but he was too late, another gun had been trained on him and now he was bleeding through a hole in his chest. Inara appeared from behind Malcolm with a smoking gun.

Niska's smiled widened. "Mr. Reynolds, you look well."

Mal cocked his gun.

There was a shot, but instead of Niska going down, Mal crouched over and fell to his knees. Inara shot the intruder that shot Mal and then pulled Mal off to the side.

"I see you can't follow your own orders…no one was supposed to get shot," she said pulling his hands over his wounds to have him keep pressure.

"Inara, get the ruttin' hell out of here," Mal grunted.

Inara heard a gun cock and she looked up into the barrel of Niska's gun.

* * *

Jayne and Zoe had made it to the kitchen trying to get to the bridge. They found Niska's army that they ad been expecting on the other moon. Just when the two of them were beginning to feel out numbered there was a loud crash and River landed on the table like a cat with perfect grace.

In her bare feet she began to do the dance of skilled violence. Jayne stepped into her flow and together they started pummeling the guards. River's precise movements and elegant strides compared to Jayne's blunt clobbers with sheer force was a thing of beauty when used together. Zoe was firing down the hall while the rest of the villains were dealt with.

River round kicked the last one to the ground. "Four on the bridge," she said looking at Zoe.

Zoe nodded.

River started weave and Jayne caught her before she fell to the ground. He pulled her into his arms so he was cradling her. "She couldn't have waited five more minutes to pass out," Jayne groaned.

"We can't just leave her here."

River pulled Jayne's gun from his holster and shot a guard trying to sneak up behind Zoe. "I'll be your gun," River stated.

"Problem solved," Zoe replied leading the way.

* * *

Inara stood and stepped away from Mal as Niska had ordered her to do. Then without a word he shot Inara in the chest. She fell backwards. Mal waited for her to move, but she didn't.

"Inara," Mal called.

"She's means a lot to you, Mr. Reynolds. Heinrich meant a lot to me," Niska said. "Please, get to your feet."

Mal struggled to his feet trying to get a look at Inara. He couldn't see anything. He cringed in pain as he wobbled into the infirmary where Niska had ordered him. Mal stood next to where the doctor was lying in a cold sweat. He glanced over at Kaylee who looked pale and shaken.

"You have me, let them go."

Niska just chuckled. "You owe me a couple of days of torture, Mr. Reynolds, before I kill you. So I'm going to kill your doctor and you. Then I'm going to torture the little girl and anyone else I find on this ship. Then our business with each other will be…"

Simon cried out. Niska looked over at him just as someone grabbed his forehead from behind and slit his throat with a surgical knife, blood spurted as he tried to speak his last words.

Niska fell to the ground revealing Inara, gripping the knife. She dropped the knife she had yanked out of the doctor's leg. "Simon, I'm so sorry, it was the only weapon I could find," Inara said at last going to his side and untying him. Her breath was ragged and her hand stained with blood.

"I'm just glad the bastard's dead." Simon slid off the table and hobbled over to Kaylee to release her.

Inara went to Mal and put his arm over her shoulders. "He shot you," Mal said.

"Thanks for the news flash, I was actually there for that one," Inara replied.

"You're not even…"

She pulled down the top of her shirt to reveal body armor. "One thing I've learned, Mal, someone always gets shot."

Zoe and Jayne who was still carrying River entered the infirmary.

"Report," Mal ordered.

"We have taken back our home," Zoe replied. She looked down at Niska's limp body. "Way to go, sir."

"I would love to take credit for that one, but that's Inara's doin'."

Jayne and Zoe both looked pleasantly surprised.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to call Coral and tell her that if she would like to call that fine doctor of hers, we would be most appreciative."

Zoe headed for the bridge.

"Is she okay?" Simon asked looking at his sister in Jayne's arms. Her head was lying on his shoulder, her hair covering her face.

"I don't know," Jayne snapped defensively.

"Bring her here," the doctor ordered.

Jayne did as he was told. Simon stood by the table in the center of the room. Jayne laid the girl down very gently. He stepped away from her and let Simon look her over.

Jayne glanced down at his shirt; there was a blood stain on the left side of his stomach. His hand automatically touched it expecting pain. There was none. He looked at his finger tips now stained with blood and then he looked over at River. Her side was all bloody as well. "Is she going to be okay, doc?"

Simon glanced up at Jayne, surprised by the concern in his voice. "She popped some stitches, but I think she'll be okay," he reassured.

* * *

A week later Serenity lifted off from Pecorino.

"I'm glad to see the last of that moon, had a ripe kind of stink to it," Jayne muttered as he closed the bay doors.

Kaylee snickered.

"Jayne?"

The broad man turned around to see Simon standing behind him on his crutches. "What's up, doc?"

"May I have a word with you?"

Kaylee finished sealing off the doors while Jayne approached Simon.

"Thank you for taking care of River."

"Ah, geez, doc, not again," Jayne rubbed the back of his neck.

"I mean, you brought her breakfast that morning we had eggs didn't you?"

Jayne looked insulted. "Breakast? I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I helped her in the middle of the tussle, cause it was the right thing to do. But bringin' her breakfast? What do a I look like a gorram waiter?" He stormed away.

Simon smirked and shook his head. Kaylee came sauntering over.

"How is River?"

"She's good. I'm sure she'll be running around here soon enough."

Kaylee smiled. "Hopefully you will too." She touched the of his leg a good distance from the wound.

"Looks like everyone on Serenity is going to be just fine, including our soon to be newest member."

"It's going to be interesting to have a critter underfoot."

"I imagine so," Simon replied. "Sounds like everyone is up for the challenge, even Jayne."

Kaylee started walking toward Simon's bunk and he followed. "Do you want kids some day?" she asked.

Simon seemed to be taken off guard. "I…I always did before River was taken. I hadn't…" He looked over at Kaylee's profile. "Yes, kids definitely…someday."

She helped him up the stairs and opened the door to his bunk. "Me too."

* * *

"Mal?" Inara called down to his bunk. Nearly everyone was asleep.

"Yeah," Mal called up.

Inara stepped down the ladder. Zoe was standing just on the other side and smiled. "Hi, Inara."

"Zoe? Everything okay?"

"Shiny. I'll be headed up now." They switched places and Inara watched Zoe crawl out of the Captain's bunk and closed the door above.

She turned around to see Mal sitting up on his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." He shifted slightly cringing in pain. "What can I do for you?"

Inara sat down next to him on the bed. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "For everything. For leaving, for coming back, for disobeying you, for sneaking on board the shuttle…"

"That was a surprise."

"For fighting with you, for…"

"Inara?" Mal interrupted.

She looked at him.

"Ain't nothin' about all this not complicated," he said. "And it's sure as hell not all your ruttin' fault. There's nothin' I hate more than complications."

"I understand," she moved to stand, but Mal grabbed her hand and held her there.

"No, you don't. I'm not good enough for you. I'm a brute, a scoundrel and a thief. You're a high class, beautiful woman who should have everything in the world. I can't give you the life you deserve. You're welcome to stay on this ship. Serenity will always be your home for as long as you want it, but you should go and be a companion until you find the guy that you deserve. Having you on the job with me is a might stressful, can't think clear, but you were good. Kept a level head, protected Serenity and her crew. Maybe in another life you could've been a great thief." He released her hand.

"Mal?" she questioned.

"It's okay, Inara, you don't have to…"

He was silenced from her kissing him. He couldn't help but react and kiss her back. She was lightly pressed her chest against his, careful to avoid his wound. She could feel his heart hammering against the palm of her hand. He tried to break the kiss, she deepened it. Her tongue snaked into his and he let out a feral moan deep in his throat. His hands slid around her waist and up her back pulling her closer to him.

She broke the kiss but stayed secure in his arms. Breathless, she said, "I don't know about what I deserve, but what I want is you. If you think I'm going to give it up because you think I'm too good…Mal, look what you've done. You're a good man. I'm not saying that this is going to be easy…"

Mal didn't need to hear anymore. He leaned in and captured her mouth with his. They would deal with everything else later.

* * *

Zoe stepped onto the bridge to see River sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"Needed fresh air," River stated.

Zoe chuckled. "Sick of your room huh?"

"You try having a doctor for a brother."

"River, I talked to the Captain and we've decided that it's time for you to start pulling your weight around this ship. So after the doctor gives the o.k. you're to report to the bridge as Serenity's newest pilot."

River grinned.

Zoe tilted her head. "You already knew didn't you?"

River didn't answer she examined the co-pilot's helm.

"When you report to the bridge…this will be your chair," Zoe said turning it so the seat faced her.

"Wash's chair," River replied.

"River's chair."

River stood up and cautiously approached the pilot's side of the bridge. Before Zoe could protest, River pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Wash always loved the name Lily." River sat down and patted one of Wash's dinosaurs on the head.

Zoe put a hand to her stomach and smiled. _Lily_, she thought.

River took Serenity off of auto-pilot and took a hold of the wheel. She looked at the trajectory and a small playful grin curved over her lips. Serenity spun like a hawk diving for its prey.

"Gorramit, River!" the Captain yelled.

* * *

The End.

_Author's Note: Thank you for all the wonderfulreviews. I have an idea for a sequel, so please let me know if you would like to hear more of the story. I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Thanks again._

_Lystelle_


End file.
